Annual Purge
Annual Purge is an event of movies The Purge, The Purge: Anarchy, The Purge: Election Year, The First Purge, and the TV series The Purge. Summary The Annual Purge was an annual event created by the NFFA that legalized all crimes for 12 hours. It was held from March 21-22, starting from 7pm until 7am. However, it was founded under a lie to reduce the American population. History The NFFA overthrown the U.S. Government in 2014 and established a totalitarian government as well as a police state. To balance the economy and to stabilize the society, they devised a plan to ratify the 28th Amendment of the US Constitution. With the ratification executed, the plan was revealed to be "The Purge", an event made all crimes, including murder, legal for 12 hours, and the suspension of emergency services like the police forces, medical services, and fire departments. 2016 test run The annual Purge began as a test run confined only in Staten Island, known as the Staten Island Experiment. During the early stage of the experiment, crimes were mostly vandalism and looting, including rowdy parties and other peace disturbing acts. However, in order to make it looked successful, corrupted NFFA officials tampered with the experiment and planted mercenaries to kill people on the island. As mercenaries committed the murders, they also dropped weaponry in the neighborhood in order to provoke participation from the residents. With the success of the 2016 test run, the NFFA announced of a nationwide Purge, which then commenced in 2017. However, for unknown reason, the 2017 Purge wasn't count as the first Annual Purge, as the 1st Annual Purge took place in 2018. 2023 Uprising A group of resistance fighters formed by former purgers denounced the NFFA and helped stop crimes on purge night. 2040: End of the Purge Charlie Roan's presidential candidacy marks the first step of the NFFA losing influence due to her advocacy ending the annual Purge. In order to prevent the 28th Amendment from being overturned, the NFFA abolishes the rule granting immunity to government officials under the pretense of regaining public trust, allowing the public to target them for the first time. Roan's candidacy is also endangered when NFFA presidential candidate Edwige Owens and other top ranking NFFA officials plan to murder her. This fails, however as Roan managed to survive the Purge night and her anti-purge supporters managed to kill Caleb Warren, leader of the NFFA and most of its member in a church which they used to sacrificially kill Roan. Abolition Following Roan's election to the presidency, she overturns the 28th Amendment. With the United States safe again, the NFFA loses influence although their supporters stage violent protests in response to the results. Rules Upon the establishment of the Purge, rules were also implemented. Emergency broadcast systems are activated and broadcast these rules. The rules for the annual Purge are as follows: * Sirens blare throughout the land to signal the start and end of The Purge. * All police, fire, and medical emergency services remain unavailable or suspended for the twelve-hour Purge. * Government officials of ranking 10 or higher are granted immunity (revoked in 2040 to legalize the murder of a political opponent). * "Class 1-4" weaponry are permitted for use while "Class 5" weaponry (explosive devices such as grenades, rocket launchers, bazookas, etc., weapons of mass destruction, and viral/biological and chemical agents) is prohibited. * Public hanging is the penalty for violators of any rules. List of Annual Purges Category:Events